Football
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: A Coraline school story. Coraline, Wybie, and Lucy my OC argue about sports teams. One-shot, movie-verse. Read and review please!


**Football**

**Summary: **A Coraline school story. Coraline, Wybie, and Lucy argue about sports teams. One-shot, movie-verse. Read and review please!

**A/N: **Ok, this is going to be really suckish, because I know next to nothing about football. But read anyway! Please? Oh yeah and my OC Lucy is in this. :) I'm kinda attached to her.

And as a side-note: I've had many reviews from 'Sewing Class' saying I should make a companion fic about how Coraline deals with Martha and how Martha reacts and I'm happy to say that I WILL be doing a one-shot about that (along with one about Coraline's first day at her new school where she actually MEETS Lucy for the first time – I'll probably do that one first.) And to 'Isaac Butcher' (an anonymous review – I really don't like those. If you're going to review, please sign in so I can thank you personally and respond to any questions you have) while I do like that idea, I think I'm going to leave the end at that. I think it's best that the readers imagine what's going to happen. I love those :)

Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Coraline, or the Oregon State football team, or the Michigan State football team, or the Yankees. :) But I do own Lucy Barfield! (well, not the name, but the character).

**~*~**

"I can't believe you would even SAY that!" Coraline insisted, walking next to Wybie on their way to Honors Life Science. "HOW could you even say that? That is SUCH a lie!"

"Is not!" Wybie insisted. "You only like it because you grew up in Michigan!"

"Nuh-uh! Michigan State is the best team in the USA! Besides, I didn't grow up in Michigan, I grew up in Georgia!" Coraline stuck her tongue out – which is a very childish thing to do, but under the circumstances she didn't think about it – and continued, "Anyway, you grew up here and you root for Oregon! You're as much to blame as I am!"

"You didn't _grow up _in Georgia you were born there!" Wybie reminded his friend.

"And lived there for three years," Coraline pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you 'grew up' there!" Wybie shouted. "And I don't like Oregon because I live here! I like it because…" Wybie searched is brain for an answer. "Because it's awesome!"

"Ha!" Coraline said triumphantly. "I was right!"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Coraline and Wybie's other best friend Lucy Barfield (**A/N:** haha, guess where THAT last name comes from? I bet no one will know) raced up beside the two bickering kids, her backpack swinging by her sides.

"Lu, tell him that Michigan State is better than Oregon State will ever be!" Coraline pointed at Wybie, her eyes narrowed.

"Why?" asked Lucy, confused. Then she sighed. "Oh my acid britches, are you guys STILL arguing about that?"

"YES!" they both screamed simultaneously.

"Ow!" Lucy cried, covering her hands over her ears. "Watch it!"

"Just admit that Michigan is better than Oregon already, "Why-were-you-born"" Coraline demanded, using her old pet-name for him.

"No way! You admit Oregon is better than Michigan…uh…CAROLINE!" Wybie screamed at the top of his lungs.

Coraline's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you did not just go there." Before she could lunge at Wybie, Lucy grabbed her arm screaming, "HEY!"

"WHAT?" they snapped at her in unison.

"You guys are SO annoying," Lucy rolled her eyes and brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

"Whatever," Coraline rolled her eyes back.

"Just tell us which team you think is better and we'll stop fighting, okay?" Wybie pleaded.

"Yeah, Lu, just tell us!" Coraline agreed, making the puppy dog face.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned and then sighed. "Okay, fine. Do you want to know which team I like better?" She leaned in closer for dramatic effect.

"Yeah," Coraline answered slowly as she and Wybie leaned in too.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah," Coraline repeated, growing impatient.

"Are you REALLY sure?" Lucy asked, her eyes glistening.

"Aw for heavens sakes, Lu, just freakin' tell us!" Coraline shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Lucy held up her hands defensively and backed away. "The team I think is better is…the Yankees," Lucy finished, beaming.

Coraline and Wybie just stared at her, their mouths gaping open. If it had been a cartoon, a thought bubble would be emerged from their heads saying: 'WTF?'

"The Yankees?" Wybie repeated, confused.

Coraline groaned. "LUCY THAT'S BASEBALL!" she roared.

"So?" Lucy replied. "The Yankees ARE better than Oregon _and_ Michigan put together!" she declared.

"No they aren't!" Wybie cried, flailing his arms wildly. "Baseball flippin' sucks!"

Lucy gasped in fake horror and pointed at Wybie. "You cursed!" She gasped.

"Yeah, Lu, Wybie's right!" Coraline agreed. "All you do is just grab a bat and swing at it until you hit a ball and then you just run in circles over and over again," she made jazz hands to add to the sarcasm.

"Nuh-uh! It's way more complex than that!" Lucy insisted. "And FYI, the Yankees are the greatest team in the history of the USA!"

"Only snobs say FYI!" Coraline stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You just said it," Lucy mimicked her actions.

"So, I was demonstrating!" Coraline threw her hands down, frustrated.

"Oh, WHATEVER!" Lucy screamed. "You're just –"

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Wybie shouted. The girls turned to him, their expressions fierce. "I know how to solve this. You both admit that Oregon is better than Michigan OR the Yankees and I won't tell _anyone _if you give me five bucks," Wybie declared.

Coraline and Lucy glanced at each other. "Should we get him?" Coraline asked the blonde.

"I think we should," Lucy replied to the blue-haired twelve-year-old.

"Uh-oh," Wybie muttered, and ran pell-mell down the hallway with the two wild girls chasing after him, screaming until the principal stopped them.

"What do you hooligans think you're doing?" He grabbed Wybie roughly by the shoulders and held him back. Coraline and Lucy skidded to a stop behind him.

"Uh…heading off to science class?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Coraline and Wybie smiled as angelic as they could.

"Well don't run," the principal frowned at them and the three hurried past him.

"That was close," Lucy sighed with relief.

"No kidding," Wybie agreed. There was a long pause. "So…five bucks?" He asked hopefully.

"Why you…" Coraline fumed, raising her fists, and Wybie scurried in the door of the classroom.

~*~

"Michigan," Coraline hissed.

"Oregon," Wybie whispered.

"Yankees!" Lucy muttered.

"Michigan,"

"Oregon,"

"Yankees!"

"Michigan,"

"Oregon,"

"Yankees!"

"Michigan,"

"Oregon,"

"Yankee –"

"What are you three whispering about?" Mr. Samuels stopped by the three friends' table, a firm expression on his face.

The three friends glanced at each other.

"Mr. Samuels," Lucy declared, as if starting a speech. "I was just discussing with my…fellow students…" she searched for the right words. "The best sports team?" She looked up at Mr. Samuels with hopeful eyes.

Mr. Samuels stared at them with belief.

"So, Mr. Samuels," Coraline continued for her friend. "Which team do you think is better…Michigan State, Oregon State, or the Yankees?" she spat it out really quick in case he was to give them a detention or a referral.

He continued staring at them in disbelief.

Wybie smiled weakly.

"What an absurd question," Mr. Samuels glared at the three students. "In my science classroom!"

All three friends frowned.

"We know," Wybie mumbled, staring at his lap.

"I mean, honestly," Mr. Samuels continued. "Everyone knows that Yankees is the best baseball team in the history of the USA!"

Lucy looked up from her lap. "HA!" she screamed triumphantly. "In. Your. Face!" She pointed at both Coraline and Wybie.

"However I do think you should be talking about _science _in _science _class instead of _sports,_" he told them pointedly.

"Sure thing, Mr. Samuels!" Lucy agreed as their Honors Life Science headed back to the front of the room.

"Told you," Lucy hissed to her two friends.

"Oh, he was just a teacher," Wybie shot back. "They don't count."

"Sore loser," Lucy hissed.

"Whatever," Coraline said again, scowling. There was a long pause, and she sighed. "You know, this is getting old anyway, let's just forget about it. Agreed?" She looked at the other two.

"Agreed," Lucy said somewhat reluctantly, and Wybie agreed too.

"I still want five bucks," muttered Wybie under his breath.

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs.

~*~

"Thanks for coming with me to run errands," Wybie said as the three friends strolled through the Wal-Mart aisles.

"No problem," Lucy said. "I had nothing to do anyway. Well, except homework," she added as an afterthought.

Coraline laughed and said, "Yeah, same here."

"Well, thanks anyway. I like to bring friends with me when I my Gramma and I run errands – especially at Wal-Mart." He wore a slight pained expression.

"Why?" wondered Coraline.

Wybie shuddered involuntarily and didn't reply, making Coraline and Lucy exchange glances.

Coraline decided to change the subject. "Hey, look! Free pecans over at Fred's!" she pointed to the sign posted to the wall under a sign for a half-off price for milk. "You should ask your Gramma to go there next," she said to Wybie.

"Uh, Jonesy, I think you read the sign wrong," Wybie frowned and stepped up beside her. "See, it says peh-cahns, not 'pee-cans'," he pointed out, trying to sound polite.

"No it doesn't," Coraline said, slightly impatient. "It says 'pee-cans.'"

"'Pee-cans' are cans that hoboes pee in," Wybie replied. "'peh-cahns' are a type of nut."

"NO, 'peh-cahns' are what French old ladies say," Coraline said, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well 'pee-cans' are what Southern hillbillies say!" Wybie shot back, his eyes definitely narrow.

"I happen to BE from the south!" Coraline shouted, her fists clenched.

"My point _exactly!_" Wybie insisted.

"Did you just call me a 'southern hillbilly'?" Coraline demanded, glaring at the boy fiercely.

"You bet I did!" Wybie said.

Lucy sighed and leaned against a rack of potatoes. "Here we go again," she sighed.

~*~

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? P-L-E-A-S-E review! Please, please, please! I'll give you cookies! I had this idea at my grandma's house watching football and saw that Oregon and Michigan both had football teams so I thought I would make a little rivalry between Coraline and Wybie (and Lucy) about that. The end part is actually based on a debate we had at lunch one day. (Which is so stupid, I mean, everyone knows that it's pronounced 'pee-cans!') Oh yeah, and the thing about Coraline being born in the south – Dakota Fanning has a southern accent, so I just kinda went with it.

Oh yeah, and I tried not to mention much about the teams, because, as I said before, I know NOTHING about these teams, so DON'T SUE ME! *ducks from flying objects*

Thanks and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! :) I'll give cookies!

Later!

~ Cora ~


End file.
